Welcome home, my sister
by ChocolateIchigo11
Summary: Asahina family actually has a sister, well, a step-sister. She will be moving back to the mansion because of her mother request to accompany Ema at home. How will the mansion be when she come back home? OC x The character, mainly Fuuto. But the story is more about friendship and family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Brothers Conflict doesn't belong to me.**

**My OC: Asahina Aya belongs to me.**

**OC x the characters but the fanfiction is more of about family and friendship.**

**Warning: OOC, typo and grammatical mistakes because English isn't my first language.**

**Anyway the first chapter will start with the narrator POV.**

**Enjoy the storyyy :9**

* * *

"I'm home.."

"We're home.." 2 teenagers walk in to a mansion living room. The two Asahina's sibling, Ema and Yusuke. These two are classmates and somehow close too.

"Ah, welcome home" an older male greeted them both back. "Where have you both been?" Ukyo asked again.

"We're just going out for a moment. Is that even bad?" Yusuke said with a bit blush on his face.

"Oh! Ema! You're home!" A white-haired male hugged the girl tightly. But then someone hitted his head. "Stop it."

"Aaa! But she's so cute, Azusa" the twins Tsubaki and Azusa has come home too. "I'm sorry again for Tsubaki" Azusa said.

Ema smiled and said, "it's alright."

The clock is pointing at 7 p.m. The Asahina's that already gather in the dining room is now eating their dinner together.

"Today dinner is so delicious too!" The cheerful and the youngest one, that is Wataru, said with a happy smile.

"Un, it's delicious" Iori agreed to it.

While they're still eating someone's footsteps can be heard from the stair. A long haired-male that wears a lady outfit seems to come home. "Hikaru nii-san" Louis said first.

"I'm home" he smiled. "How are you guys doing?" He asked too.

"Just when did you even arrive? And please tell us before you want to come here" Ukyo said with a little angry tone.

Hikaru walk towards the dining table and stand between Subaru and Kaname, "Ara, don't be like that. I'm here to give you guys a mail from mother" he said as he put a mail on the dining table.

"From mother?" Yusuke asked.

"Did something happen?" Ema asked too.

"Hmm.. Are you guys curious?" He asked again.

"Y, yeah" Yusuke answered again.

"Masaomi nii-san, may I open the mail?" Ukyo asked the oldest son, Masaomi.

"Yes, of course" Masaomi responded.

Ukyo take the mail and opened it. He read the mail and then made a surprised expression. "She is?"

"Well, that's what I heard too" Hikaru smiled.

"Who is?" Subaru asked Ukyo. Ukyo closed the mail and give it to Masaomi that sit next to him. "Oh, she will" Masaomi smiled.

"Who is?" Yusuke asked too feeling impatience because Subaru's question didn't get any answered.

"Ah, could it be her?" Kaname said after drinking the water.

"Ah, her!" Tsubaki said too.

"Oh, that's nice isn't it?" Azusa said too.

And then Louis said too, "Ah, she's coming back?"

"Who is coming home? Ma-kun?" Wataru asked Masaomi. Masaomi smiled and answered, "Subaru or Yusuke or maybe even Iori won't remember her but she's our little sister well she's in the same age as Fuuto."

The explanation shock both Yusuke and Subaru, "it's her isn't it?" Subaru said.

"... Our little sister? Oh! Ah! Haaaaa?! That girl?!" Yusuke yelled.

"Ah, that little girl" Iori said with a gentle smile.

"Well that's the only reason I'm here today. I'll be going home again now. See you" Hikaru waved a good bye at everyone and left the room.

"Ano, may I asked who is this girl? I thought mother only have sons not daughter" Ema asked all her siblings.

"Etto ne.. There's a girl who use to live with us. She's not our real sibling, she's just like you, but she's our late aunt daughter" Tsubaki explained while chewing his food.

"Tsubaki, don't talk while you're eating please" Azusa said and then continued Tsubaki's explanation to Ema, "her father died before she was born and after she's born her mother died."

".. R, really?.. She must be really sad.." Ema said with a sad expression.

"But then mother took her home here. At first she doesn't feel like fitting in here but she came to like this place after meeting Yusuke and Subaru" Masaomi explained too.

"Really?" Ema looked at Yusuke and Subaru. Their faces are red. "The little girl seems to be fond of Fuuto too" Louis said.

"She is?" Ema said with a little surprised tone.

"W, where have she been anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"She's still here in Japan but we didn't really know the place either" Kaname answered.

"But I remember mother said she is going to be in Hokkaido" Ukyo said too.

"Really? But I what I remember is she's going to be in Osaka" Masaomi said too. Well nobody knows to be exact but she's here in Japan.

Ema fell silent for awhile and smile, "I'm looking forward to meet her" she said.

"Imouto-chan never has a sister before _ne?_" Kaname asked the girl. Ema nodded her head. "Well I wonder how will things be when she come home."

"It's going to be fun I'm sure" Louis said with a smile. Iori nodded his head too.

"Haa.. I wonder if it will.." Ukyo sighed after thinking on how the house will be more noisy than this. "_Hehen!_ I'm looking forward for it too!" Tsubaki smirked.

".. Don't try to do anything weird, Tsubaki" Azusa said too.

* * *

After dinner and the chit-chat. Ema went back to her room and give Julie his food. "Chi? You've been smiling alone. Did something happen?" He asked.

"I'm going to have a sister soon" Ema answered.

"?! REALLY?!" Julie shouted.

"Un.. I wonder how is this girl.." Ema said again. Wondering how her life will be, it must be nice to have a sister too, Ema taught.

"Finally! Someone that isn't one of those hungry wolves!" Julie said.

"Ahaha.." Ema laugh akwardly.

* * *

**How is the first chapter? is it good?**

**Review and comment please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have repost the chapter! Maybe because of my fever yesterday, I didn't really concentrate on some part here. So I hope you enjoy re-reading it!**

* * *

I sighed while walking with my bag. ".. Am I really going to be fine.." I try to remember how Mother and her new husband, Rintarou asked me to go back to the mansion.

The reason is because Ema, Rintarou daughter is living there alone. It kind of making both of them worry and asked me to accompany her at the mansion so she won't be the only girl.

".. Even so.." I said to myself once again and sighed. My name is Asahina Aya, a high school student that already has a work as a designer. Apparently I'm also assigned to be a certain idol personal designer. The idol name is, Asahina Fuuto. My step-brother, actually he's a cousin of mine, maybe, I don't even really know about my family relationship with them. But since mother took me here and from that day I became her daughter.

The mansion is owned by mother, there are 5 floor, the first and second floor are generally rented out and the rest of it belong to Asahina's Family. This mansion also has security guard for some reason.

As I arrived in front of the mansion called 'Sunrise Residence' I walked in to the gate and saw a figure that sited on the stairs. "Fuuto?" I blinked my eyes. This is Fuuto, we've been together even tough we were apart for sometimes but when I know he's an idol I always come and see his concert or maybe spend my time with him after his works.

I like him.. But not his personality! "Oh, finally arrived I see" he said to me.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I'm waiting for you, Aya.." He whispered as if he was waiting for the one he loves the most.

"What kind of drama are you in right now?" I asked him bluntly. He chukled and said, "you really do get me well. Different than nee-san" he said to me.

I shrugged and said, "I've been with you for a long time. Those kind of joke is nothing to me right now."

He smirked and then grabbed my hand, "don't be like that.. I am waiting for you.." He whispered to my ears. The hell waiting! "Here is your new clothes! Can you just asked it normally?" I give him his new stage outfits.

"Ahaha! You really get me. _Hnn~_ The color seems a little different than the outfit I used before this" he commented.

"Yeah, I put a brighter color. It'll make you look more cheerful and the fans won't know your true horrible personality" I said to him bluntly again. He responded it with a glared and said, "aaah! you're no different than before! Still blunt!"

"Well sorry for that" I said to him.

"Come in" he said to me. Despite his horrible personality, he seems to have a kind heart too, somewhere, deep down in his heart. "What are you spacing about?" He looked at me.

"It's not even your business" I answered.

We both come in to the lift, Fuuto pushed the 3rd and the 5th floor button. ".. Huh?"

He smirked towards me. The elevator door is open in the 3rd floor. Fuuto walk out from the elevator. "Wha? Fuuto?!"

"See you later, Aya-chan!" He winked and then the elevator door is once again closed itself. "... That little demon!" I snap out from my calm look.

As the elevator reach the top floor, I become a bit nervous. It's been awhile since I didn't see any of them. I look a little different too. Will they remember me? Ah, but mother probably already tell everyone about it. The door is opened.

When I want to step out from it, a man stand in front of me. "Hm? Who may you be?" The tall figure with glasses ask. Are? Those blue eyes seems familiar, ".. Ukyo-nii?" I said.

".. Could it be you are Aya?" He blinked his eyes. "Yes.." I answered.

"It's been along time. You grow taller too and become more pretty" he commented me. I blushed a bit and nodded my head, "it's been awhile.."

"Come here. Everyone is waiting for you. Oh?" He suddenly said as he escorted me.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Ah, no. I am sure that Fuuto suppose to be with you since he was waiting for you" he answered. Suddenly I become irritate, so Fuuto really is wanting to tease me first!

Then I answered with a smile, "he was but he left me alone when the elevator arrived at the 3rd floor."

"Is that so.." He responded.

"Not everyone is here today, Iori has some extra lesson at school, Kaname is working in Hokkaido right now, Louis is at work too and Tsubaki and Azusa has some event going on" Ukyo-nii explained.

"Ah, un, I understand" I answered.

"Ukyo-san.." A girl called Ukyo-nii's name. Is she Ema?

"_Waaa~_ Kyo-tan! Who is that?!" A cute little boy run toward Ukyo and I. "Wataru, don't run like that" the familiar oldest son voice said. I looked up and it was Masa-nii.

"Masa-nii?" I said.

"Ahaha.." The man giggled, "you seems to remember me well" he smiled at me.

The little boy that just ran toward me pulled Masa-nii's hand sleeve and asked him, "Ma-kun? Who is this onee-chan?"

"Ah, this is your new sister" he answered.

"_Etto.._ My name is Aya" I bowed my head.

"Ah! My name is Wataru! Nice to meet you onee-chan!" The little boy smile widely. Waa.. This boy is cute.

"_Etoo,_ nice to meet you Aya-chan, my name is Ema. I hope we can get along" the girl bowed her head too.

So this girl really is Ema, her face is so pretty, she seems to be a nice and kind girl too. "_Haii_, same here" I smiled. I looked at Ema and found a little squirrel at her shoulder.

"Mr. Squeirl, nice to meet you" I smiled at the squirrel. The squirrel seems to nod his head. As I thought he do understand me.

"Ano, is everyone that at home only you guys?" I asked them all.

"Ah, no, Yusuke-kun is up in his room and Subaru-san seems the same too" she answered.

"Hee~ Then, um.. I guess that's everyone is it? Natsu-nii and Hika-nii aren't living here anymore right?" I asked them.

"Aya-chan seems to know us much.. But we haven't contacted each other for almost 7 years" Masa-nii said. It seems that not even a single of them know that Fuuto and I always spend some time together. Maybe Fuuto doesn't talk about it to anyone. Well, who cares.

"Um, I'm Fuuto's personal costume designer, I've been doing this work since in the middle of my Junior High school years" I explained to them. They all was surprised, "_waa!_ Aya-tan! That's so cool!" Wataru said with a sparkling eyes.

I giggled and answered, "Thank you Wataru."

While in the middle of talking this I heard steps from the stairs. I looked at the stairs and two males appeared, one look older than Ema and the one seems the same age as Ema. ".. Who are they?" I asked innocently.

"Eh?! You don't remember them?" Ukyo-nii and Masa-nii asked at the same time.

"That's Subaru-san and Yusuke-kun" Ema answered. "_Haa?_ Are you sure?" I shouted in surprised.

"Oh? Who is that girl?" The red-haired asked.

"Who knows" the other answered. Is that really them.. I know the one look like Subaru but Yusuke is a little different.

"Good timing, Yusuke, Subaru" Ukyo-nii said. I nodded my head and looked at them again, "you both must forget about her, this girl is your sister, Aya" Ukyo-nii introduce me to them.

"It's been a long time.." I said.

"..." The both teens fell silent and then whispered together. "That's Aya?"

"Eeh? Are you sure, Suba-nii? She seems to change"

"Kyo-nii just said she's Aya, right?"

"._. Ano sa,_ if you want to whispered, can you at least minimize your voice tone" I said with a dark aura around me.

"She really change..." Yusuke whispered with a terrify tone.

".. Where has that little cry baby go?" Subaru said too.

After talking with them and told them about me moving to Yusuke's and Ema's school and told them about how was I doing before I'm back to this mansion, I went to my room with Ema and her pet.

"_Gomen ne,_ Ema-san, you have to help me with the unpacking" I said to her while walking in the hall way.

My room is in the third floor. It's next to Wataru's room. The other room here are, Louis-nii room, Subaru's room, Yusuke's room, Fuuto's and Wataru's room.

"It's alright" Ema answered me. She really is cute, no wonder I heard some rumor that the other here has fallen for her. But my job here is settle! I'll protected her from those wolves!

"_Etto,_ Aya-chan, somehow you look like you're fired up by something" Ema said with an akward laugh.

We both come to my room and begin to unpacking my stuff and tidying up my room. But I since I haven't meet with everyone, I guess tonight or maybe tomorrow will be noisy too..

* * *

**Review and comment please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Done with the first duty. Ema and I went up to the 5th floor to help Ukyo-nii with dinner. ".. Ema-san, thank you so much for helping me" I smiled.

"It's my pleasure" she smiled.

As we arrived we both walk down to the kitchen. "Ukyo-nii" I called.

"Ah" he looked at us. "Is the unpacking done?" He asked us.

I nodded my head and said, "Ema-san helped me a lot."

"N, no. I only put out some stuff" she said. Denying my compliment. But it's true that she helped me a lot.

"Is that so.. Well, you both can wait. The dinner is almost done. You both must be tired too" he said. Ukyo-nii is still a good type of brother. Even tough he's more serious that before, but still a kind brother.

"Alright" I answered and then sited on the dining chair. Everyone already sitting down and waiting for dinner. "How is your new room?" Masa-nii asked.

"It's smaller than my old room but it's perfect!" I answered.

"I'm glad to hear that" Masa-nii answered again.

"_Ne, ne_, Aya-tan! Let's play sometimes!" Wataru said to me. I nodded my head, "sure!"

As the dinner arrived at the same time too the elevator door is open. ".. Oh, am I late for dinner?" A grey-haired male come downstairs and approached us.

"Nope just in time" Masa-nii answered him. Grey hair? Look calm? Is it Iori?

"_Are?_ Aya is home already?" he said casually. He must be Iori! He even remember my name.

Iori and I isn't close friends back then, but we both enjoy reading books together. He usually lend me his favorite book when he was reading the book that I recommended. Even tough it's only a story book not some kind of light-novel.

".. Un. It's been awhile Iori" I bowed my head. He smiled softly and then put two boxes in the table. "What is that Iorin?!" Wataru asked. His eyes is sparkling.

"Inside this are some shortcakes" Iori answered.

"Waaaa! I want to eat it!" Wataru said.

"Wait Wataru! You have to eat your dinner first!" Yusuke said to his younger brother.

"Eeeh? But I want to eat it now! It's not like Yuu-kun doesn't want to eat it now too!" Wataru answered with turning back the fact.

"Wa?! O, of course I want to eat my dinner first!" Yusuke responded back.

Ema giggled at the two brothers behavior.

If only I didn't move out from this mansion, maybe I can get closer to them all. It must be nice if I can experience some more family thing like this..

"Aya?" Iori called my name and I snapped out from what I just thought. "W, what is it?" I answered.

"Here you go" he said and put a plate of strawberry chocolate shortcake in front of me. "..um..?"

"It's for you" Iori smiled.

"_He?_"

"Un, it's special for you. It's your favorite too right?" He smiled at me kindly.

Now I remember, the day before I moved out, Iori and I went to a cafe with Ukyo-nii. Iori chose a cake for me and it turned out I like it very much.

Iori still remembers it, ".. Umm.. Thank you, Iori.." I thanked him while looking down. My cheeks has turned red, it's embarrassing if everyone sees it.

He giggled, "you are welcome."

After we ate dinner, I went down with Yusuke and Ema. I brought the cake too. So I can eat it in the room.

"That's one delicious cake" Yusuke commented.

"Yusuke-kun you already ate too much cake" Ema said.

I giggled, "Yusuke, you'll get fat if you eat another piece of it."

"I won't!" He shouted.

The door elevator door is open and Ema is leaving, "see you both tomorrow again" Ema smiled.

"Un."

"O, oh.." Yusuke looked away. The door is about to close but when I heard some foot steps. I suddenly prevent it from closing and rushed out. "O, oi! Aya?!" Yusuke walked out too.

I grabbed Ema's hand and pulled him back. But the man with white hair grabbed my hand and I grabbed his left hand. ".. Who are you? This floor is for family only" he said.

".. That should be my line.." I glared at him.

"Stop right there."

Someone hited the white-headed guy.

"That hurt Azusaa!"

".. You shouldn't do that Tsubaki. That's not nice."

.

.

.

Azusa?

Tsubaki?

"Azu nii-san?! Tsuba nii-san?!" I yelled.

"Oh? Ah, as I thought you are Aya" the black-haired smiled at me sweetly.

".. Eh? Eh?"

"What?! She's Aya?! Our sweet little sister but not too swee either?!" Tsuba nii-san yelled.

Tsuba nii-san hair color should be brown. But why does it change into white? ".. Wait, sweet but not too sweet?" I suddenly feelk irritate.

"Well, that's the truth! Your personality haven't change I see" he said to me.

"_Hoo.._ Like you have?" I said to him too. We both glared at each other and make a thunder between us.

"Aaah! I thought if you go back it'll be more interesting but you're going to bother me too!" He yelled at me. I smiled darkly and then said, "... Azu nii-san, just now Tsuba nii-san is about to kiss Ema.."

".. Is that so" Azu nii-san suddenly become dark too.

"So what? .. Eh? Wait.. Azusa.. It's not that.. _Etto.._ Azu.."

"Well, Ema-san can go back now" I smiled as if nothing happened.

"U, un" Ema nodded.

"_Uwaa.._ She become scarier.." Yusuke said bluntly.

As Ema went to her room. Yusuke and I walked in to the elevator to go back to our room in the thrid floor. ".. Wait! Aya! You'll get it for this!" Tsuba nii-san yelled.

".. I'll be looking forward to it then" I stick my tongue out and the elevator door is close.

Just by meeting Tsuba nii-san, I can tell what happening here. A brothers conflict is happening and they all are fighting over Ema.

But, like hell I'll let them!

* * *

**Review and comment please^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late chapter everyone! and thank you for all the reviews, favorites and the follows for my story! I will do my best! ^^**

* * *

I rubbed my eyes. ".. Hnn?" I muttered and looked at the alarm clocked next to me. ".. 2 a.m. Is it?" I yawned.

".. Maybe I should draw something.. But.. I'll go to the kitchen first.." I ruffled my hair and then went up with the elevator. "Today is so tiring.. But I haven't meet with everyone yet.. Kana-nii and Louis-nii too. Fuaahh" I yawned again, I rubbed my eyes and said again, "... I met Louis-nii several times when working with Fuuto.."

The living room is dark. I can't really see anything, ".. So dark."

I take a step and then went down. I went to the kitchen to get some drink. "... Chocolate milk should be good.." I talked to myself.

While pouring the milk, I heard rattled from the living room. "Hm?" I looked behind, but I didn't found anyone. "Maybe it's just my feeling" I said to myself. I started to walk to the living room and get to the stairs but then I feel something touched my shoulder. "Eh?" A hand? White hand, it look kind of pale too. "... Ano.." Someone whispered.

_I THOUGHT THIS MANSION IS GHOST FREE!_

I dashed to the elevator without thinking to look at the figure because I'm too scared! This mansion is big so it's not weird if there's a ghost! But still to met the real one! _Aaaa!_

* * *

I end up didn't get any sleep, but fortunately I finished my work for designing the new winter outfits. ".. Haa.." I sighed as I left my room.

"Hm? Oh, Aya" someone greeted me. I looked up to the figure. ".. Yusuke? Morning" I said.

"Morning.." He greeted me back.

We both went in to the elevator to go to the living room. ".. Haa.." I sighed again.

"What's wrong Aya?" Yusuke asked me. I looked at him and shook my head, "nothing really.."

"You sure?" He asked me again.

"... Kind of" I answered again.

"If anything did happen you can always tell me" he said. He must be really curious or maybe really care about me. But I'll go with the curious.

".. Actually, I think I saw a ghost" I said.

"Ha?" He raised his voice.

"G-H-O-S-T" I spelled it.

"Haa? There's no such a thing in here..." He said but when he looked at my serious look, ".. You're not joking?"

"I wish I am" I said to him.

"There's no way such a thing is here! You must be imagening stuff" he said again denying what I just said.

"Maybe yes.. Or maybe no too" I answered him. It could be I'm too tired and I imagening stuff or maybe there's someone from one of my step-brothers that pranked me.

Then the elevator stop. The elevator door is open and then both of us when downstairs to the dining table. "Morning" Yusuke said.

"Good morning, Aya-chan, Yusuke-kun" Ema greeted us. "Morning" I answered.

"Aya-chan, are you alright?" Ema asked me. I nodded my head with a straight face. ".. Are you sure?" She asked me again.

"Uh.. Well.. I think I actually see a ghost or someone pranked me" I answered her.

"Eh?" Ukyo-nii that was cooking suddenly looked at me too. ".. I'm not lying!" I said.

".. Aya isn't the type who lie, so I think he's telling the truth" Yusuke said. He really think I'm not a liar? Well that's something new..

Ema and Ukyo-nii that suddenly didn't said anything suddenly let out a giggle. ".. Hm?" I tilted my head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh" Ema apologize to me with a little laugh.

"Ema-san right. You should focus more. Here if you're actually curious who the ghost is, I'll show you" Ukyo-nii said to me. He walked to the long couch in the living room. I followed him from behind, as Ukyo-nii stoped, I take a look at the couch and then I shouted, "Louis-nii?!"

I saw my step-brother, sleeping soundly in the couch. He must be tired but why here?!

"Louis-san always like this" Ema explained.

"But this is bad if this become a habit" Ukyo-nii said too.

".. Haa.." Yusuke in the back sighed in relieved, maybe he actually scared of ghost too. ".. That was a relieved."

After I said that, I wanted to leave and went back to the dining table but then someone grabbed my hand. "! Hie?!"

"... Aya-chan.." The soft voice can be heard. It's not that loud, it's also not a whisper.

I looked at the pale skin and then said, "Louis-nii?"

".. It really is you" he smiled. He let my hand off and then sited down straight. He gazed at me from my head to my toe. "... You're always cute" he claimed.

"Thank you" I answered.

Louis-nii and I is a close friend. Before I left home, he likes to read a bedtime stories for me. And after I left home, we met each other everytime Fuuto have a work as a model.

"Aya-chan and Louis-san seems really get along" Ema said to Yusuke. She whispered but I can hear it. I looked at her and nodded my head, "well, you can said that."

".. Ukyo-niisan, I'm hungry" Louis-nii said.

"Yes, it's ready now. Let's eat" Ukyo-nii said. Then we all followed Ukyo-nii to the dining table. But before I can sited down nicely and quietly, someone put his hand around me and hugged me. "Aya-chan~" the figure said.

"_Kyaa!_" I shouted. I struggled from the hug and yelled, "who! Aahh! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Kaname! Stop that!" Ukyo-nii hitted the figure head. As I heard the name 'Kaname' I suddenly glared at the guy who suddenly hugged me. ".. Hoo~ you dare to hugged me from behind like that!"

".. Waa~ never change I see, eyes are still cold and have a mean expression toward me" Kana-nii said with a smile. He seems to be making fun of me but I'll take that as a compliment!

"Tch. I thought this playboy isn't suppose to be here!" I said to Ukyo-nii. Ukyo-nii shook his head and asked Kana-nii, ".. When did you come home?"

"Around 1 a.m." Kana-nii answered.

This flirting bastard! I heard from Fuuto that he work as a monk or something like that and he is in a club called club budda. Back then I always dislike him! He's not serious and too-easy-going! He sometimes teased me and from his look I can already tell he is a playboy in the future.

"Anyway, Aya-chan is not bad~ you look pretty too" Kana-nii commented me. Please let me killed him mother!

"Tch. I dislike your comment!" I said bluntly and sited on the chair. I took a bread and put a strawberry jam on it. Ema and Yusuke seems to be staring at me. Must be because how different my personality is from last night, well it's not that different though.

"Haa.. I guess everyday will become noisy like this" I can hear those word from Ukyo-nii while serving us the breakfast.

I guess what he thought is half right. Just a half..

* * *

**Review and comment! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Fuaaahh~_" I yawned. I walked down from the stairs in the fifth floor with my new school uniform. I rolled the uniform hand sleeves and also the sweater sleeves and I unbutton the sweater too.

".. Good morning.." I greeted everyone.

"Oh, morning Aya-ch-"

"Ukyo-nii I think there really is a ghost" I said ignoring the flirting morning greeting from Kana-nii.

"You're so mean" he pouted.

"Not cute" I said.

"Good morning, Aya" Ukyo-nii greeted me.

"Morning. Hm? Ema-san isn't here. Is she still asleep?" I asked.

"I don't know. She should be awake by now" he answered after he put my milk and toast in the dining table. "Yusuke too, he hasn't wake up yet" I said.

"If it's Yuu-chan, I think it's normal!" Kana-nii said while he sited next to me.

I take a bite on my toast and then saw Yusuke walked down with some noises. "Wait! Don't struggle! Aa!" Yusuke shouted.

"Hm? Julie-san?" I stand up and approached Julie. "Aya! Chi is sick! She has a fever right now!" He said to me.

"Eeeh?! She's sick?!" I yelled.

"Who is?" Kana-nii asked.

"Ema-san! Ano, where is Masa-nii right now?" I asked Ukyo-nii. But before Ukyo-nii answered, Masa-nii arrived, together with Wataru. "What's wrong everyone?" He asked.

"Ema-san is sick!" I said. Masa-nii hurriedly went back down together with me.

After a while. Masa-nii is done and came out from her room. "Masa-nii, how is she now?" Yusuke asked Masa-nii.

"She's taking a rest right now, she just need to eat her breakfast and then drink her medicine. She'll be alright soon" he explained.

"She's playing a game called zombie hazzard from one of these wolf! She was playing it all night long!" Julie explained to me. He is sitting on my shoulder right now.

"Hee.. Is that so."

".. Alright now is time for you both to go to school. Aya you don't want to be late on your first day right?" Ukyo-nii said while approaching us with a tray of porridge and some medicine for her.

"Eh?" Both yusuke and I looked at the clock. "We're late! We're going!" I put Julie down and the we both dashed to the train station and get in.

".. Aaa.. First day of school and I'm almost late.." I mumbled. The train is so full. It is Monday so it's not weird, but back then I usually went by bike.

Yusuke standed in front of me. ".. Why are you standing right in front of me?" I asked.

"This train sometimes has a pervert!" He whispered. We got pushed into the corner near the door. "Watch out" he pulled me closer.

Does Yusuke always this kind? "What's gotten into you? You never do this to Ema-san right?" I glared at him.

"No way! I can't do that!" He yelled.

"Well that's good" I answered.

".. You're my sister after all" he whispered.

As I heard those words, my eyes widen and I smiled a bit. I whispered back probably smaller than whisper, "thanks for thinking of me that way."

The train suddenly stopped. "Uwaa!" Yusuke and I stepped back. "Ttoh.. Hey, what did you just say?" He asked. I shook my head for the respond.

"What is it?" He asked me once more.

I shook my head again.

The train start to move again. One more station. ".. Na, Yusuke" I called him.

He looked down on me, "why isn't Fuuto coming together with us by train?" I asked him.

"No way! Not in a century! Or ever! Never ever!" He said no in different words, but it's still a no.

"Why?" I asked him the reason.

"He's an idol! He already caused me some trouble at home and now he's coming to the same school at me! And do you know he said in the middle of the school field. "'Thank you for the help, nii-san' something like that!"

".. Well, that's how Fuuto behave right?" I said.

Then the train stopped and then we both continue our way to school by walking. It's not that far from here so it's not going to be that tired, at least that what Ema told me.

"Anyway, Aya" Yusuke called me again.

"What is it?"

"Your right hand" he pointed. I take a looked at it. ".. What about it?"

"It's kind of dirty. What have you been doing?" He asked me.

"Oh you're asking about this mark?" I asked him and then answered, "this is the mark from designing the new model for the shop that I work with and designing Fuuto's new stage clothes" I explained to him. At first he was nodding his head meaning he understand but then, "wait?! Fuuto's what?!" Yusuke asked me.

"Stage clothes! And doesn't Masa-nii or Ukyo-nii told you that I'm his personal designer" I responded him back.

"You're what?!" He yelled.

"Your voice is so loud!" I yelled back at him.

"O, oh. Sorry.." He apologize, "b, but! You're Fuuto's personal designer?! Then you and Fuuto have been meeting each other?" He asked me a bunch of question.

I nodded my head, "un. But don't tell anyone about meeting each other. I always go to his concert even if I don't have any job there" I explained to him.

".. Aya, could it be.." He said again. I looked at him seriously. His eyes are looking straight at me too. "... You like Fuu-" I suddenly stepped on his foot.

"Don't be stupid" I said coldly. As we arrived at the school gate, we saw some crowds. "Huh?"

"Again?!" Yusuke said.

I blinked my eyes and asked Yusuke, "Why are they making a crowd?"

".. It's better if you don't know" he give me a short with not even a single detail for an answered.

I'm still curious and then I tried to look. ".. Hmm, h- haa?!" I pointed.

".. I told you not to see" Yusuke said.

"Everyone good morning" Fuuto's acting voice came out. Greeting all the girls that making a crowds. "Kyaa, Asakura-kun, good morning!" A girl greeted him.

Suddenly I feel irritate.

"Let's go Yusuke" I said to Yusuke.

"Y, yeah" Yusuke start to walk in to the gate and I followed him from behind but then.

"Ayaa! Nii-san! Good morning!" Fuuto greeted both of us. Then the crowds of girls start to make some murmured.

"Eh? Did Fuuto just called that girl with her first name?"

"No way! Who is she?!"

"Is she a new student?"

"I never see her face either."

And the girls start to murmured! Dang it Fuuto! I'll get you for this later!

"What do you want?" Yusuke answered it coldly.

"Just greeting Nii-san and Aya" he smiled. This little demon!

"Aya, I hope we can get along" he smiled at me. I want to hit him so bad right now!

"Un, same here Fuuto" I smiled back and shakes his hand.

* * *

As the bell rang, I get to class with my homeroom teacher. "Everyone take your sit" he said.

"Today we have a new student her name is Asahina Aya" the teacher said.

I looked at the class, wait?!

I'm in the same class as Fuuto?!

I bowed and said, "my name is Asahina Aya. I hope we can get along."

Then the girls start to whispered, "that means she's Asahina-senpai sister?"

"I saw her with Yusuke-senpai together this morning!"

"Do you know that Fuuto called her by her first name?!"

"No way! Could it be she's her girlfriend?"

I smiled at the sight. Yusuke, now I know why you hate Fuuto. "Asahina can sit next to Asakura in the back" the teacher pointed at the sit next to Fuuto.

"Yes" I start to walk and then sit down. "Now put your book out. The homeroom will start" the teacher shout. He gave us some order to open a book page.

I put the book out and then I gazed out from the window, "_.. Maybe going back here is not a good decision.._"

* * *

**Review and comment~ ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Double update everyone~ hehe. **

**I'm really sorry for the late update. School gave me a lot of homeworks and exams, aahh~ I'm so tired..**

**Anyway, enjoy the story~**

* * *

My first day at school ended and now time to go home. Yusuke seems to have an extra lesson, so I went back by myself.

".. Maybe I should head to the shop, manager need to know these new designs too.." I said to myself and went to Shibuya by train.

I arrived at a small cute little shop with pink painted wall and a big shop name called, 'Styles Shibuya!'

I opened the door and then come in, "welcome! Ah! Aya-chan is it?" The shop manager, my friend or you could say my senpai, Kanahana Sayuri, greeted me. I take a break from work for 2 weeks and next week I'll start working again.

"Yo" I greeted her back. "The shop is kind of quiet today" I said as I put my bag in the counter.

"There're 2 customers in the changing room right now! And their a hottie!" Sayuri whispered to me but excited!

".. Ah.. I had enough with too-handsome-face.." I sighed.

"Oh yeah! Aya-chan step-brothers are a hottie too! Aaahh! I want to meet them! Ne, ne, introduce me to them!" Sayuri begged to me.

"No."

"Eeehh?!" She yelled.

"There's a customer! Don't yell please, Sayuri-san!" I said to her. She's older than me but have a little bit childish personality, even though sometimes she can be really serious.

".. But I want to meet them!" She pouted. I sighed and give up, "fine.. Someday" I answered.

"Really?! Waaii! Just don't introduce me to them when you marry one of them in the future!" She said with a teasing tone.

"Wha, what are you saying Manager!" I yelled.

"Don't shout, Aya-chan! There's a customer" she giggled.

I sighed and shrugged.

"Hm? Ah! It looks like the customer is done changing!" Sayuri suddenly said. Her eyes are sparkling and looked at the changing room. I also looked at the changing room and then..

".. Why...?"

"Chi-chan this looks good on you" the guy commented to the younger one.

"Kana-san the same too" he answered.

"Are?" The blonde said and looked at me. Why is Kana-nii here?!

"Aya-chan!" Kana-nii suddenly become cheerful as he sees me. He approached me and smiled, "why are you here?" He asked.

"I work here! And I should be the one who ask. Anyway your a monk! This is not a shop for you" I suddenly yelled at him without thinking.

Because Sayuri doesn't want me to yelled at the shop. She stopped me and said, "Ara.. Aya-chan know this man?"

".. Yeah" I answered.

"Hee.. So Aya-chan really work.." Kana-nii said. Then he looked at Sayuri and take her hand, "Hello, cute little manager. My name is Kaname, thank you for always looking after my cute but mean little sister" he winked at him.

".. A.. Aa.. A.. Aya-chan.. Big.. Bro.. Brother.." Sayuri repeated her word again and again as if she doesn't believed what she saw. This is why I dislike Kana-nii so much!

".. Aahh.. Just go home can you?" I said to Kana-nii.

"That's so mean of you. Let's go home together" he smiled innocently, "never" I answered with a smile too.

"Uwa, so evil" Kana-nii said.

"Hmm.. Kana-san, I thought your sister is the girl with brown hair" his friend approached Kana-nii. Is he his work buddy?

"Oh, Chi-chan. This girl is the same, she's my sister too" Kana-nii introduce me.

".. Asahina Aya" I said.

"My name is Kanahana Sayuri" Sayuri introduce herself too.

"Hi there, my name is Chiaki" he winked at me and Sayuri. While Sayuri is holding her feeling, I was trying to keep my anger from exploding.

"Anyway Aya-chan. I was wondering how are this outfits? Does it suit us?" Kana-nii asked me. I looked at them from their head to their toe. "... It suit you guys but aren't you guys suppose to be a monk?" I asked them.

".. Well, something like that" Kana-nii answered me.

"Why don't you and your friend try to come too sometimes?" This Chiaki guy said. Sayuri is about to scream I can tell buy looking at her eyes but then I answered it coldly, "sorry but no thanks."

"Hmm.. What a shame" Chiaki said again.

"Well that's Aya-chan for you" Kana-nii chukled. I sighed and said, "manager, I'm going home now. Please hold you feels over them and try not to scream."

"Eh? Going already? Why not go with your brother? And I'm not going to scream!" Sayuri asked me back. I shook my head, "no thanks. I'll see you next monday" I waved my hand at her and left the shop.

I stopped before I started walking. I looked back at the shop, "what is his job anyway.." I sighed and started to walk home.

* * *

".. I'm home" I said as I arrived. I went up to the living room first to make a nice ice chocolate to boost up my mood.

".. Oh? Welcome home.." An unfamiliar voice answered my greeting. I looked at the figure downstairs that sit in the sofa.

"... Who?" We pointed at each other after staring at each other for some seconds.

I walked down and put my bag on the sofa, ".. Who are you?" I asked the orange color-haired male.

"That should be my question. Who are you? And that uniform is the same as her and Yusuke" he answered me but asking me too.

I stared at the guy again, his voice is unfamiliar but his face... That mole in his chin...

"... Stop staring at me like that" he yelled at me. My expression change, "I should be the one who said that!" I yelled at him. We both keep staring at each other. "Tell me your name" he said.

"Don't you know any manner? A guy should tell a girl his name first" I answered him that.

"That school uniform is the same as her and Yusuke. That means you're a friend of them" he said to me again.

"I'm not their friend. I'm their step-sister" I answered.

"Ha?"

"What?"

"Step-sister... Aya?" He called my name. How he called it. "Natsu nii-san?!"

"Uwa, you change a lot! How have you been?!" He said to me.

I smiled and answered, "I'm fine! Natsu nii-san you change a lot too!"

Natsu nii-san and I are good friends back then. He's fun and awesome! He's different than the twins that always stick together!

"When did you come back?" He asked me.

"2 days ago. Anyway, Natsu nii-san doesn't live here anymore right? Your room is used by Ema-san right now" I answered him as I sit down next to him at the couch.

"Yeah. Tsubaki and Azusa doesn't tell me since the start so I'm a bit surprise too" he answered. I looked at his expression. It's kind of soften, "... Natsu nii-san, could it be you're after her too?" I asked him bluntly.

"Wha? What kind of question is that?! We're siblings! There's no way I would do that to her" he answered nervously. Ah, never change, whenever I asked him bluntly like this he always answered it like this.

"What a bad liar" I said again. "Geh!" He responded.

"Tsuba nii-san and Azu nii-san seems to be hitting on her, I can tell just by looking at it" I said to him.

"That doesn't mean I'm hitting on her too right? Anyway if I do! I won't do this to another girl! Uttoh!" He suddenly grabbed me and then pulled me closer. "Waa! Natsu nii-san?!"

He tickled my tummy's like back then. "Wha? Ahahah.. Stop it! Ahahahahhaha! Natsu! Sto- ahahahahha!"

"Beg for mercy!" He said with a teasing tone.

"Ahahhahha! Wait sto-"

"Ah, so this is how siblings really act" Fuuto's voice can be heard. I suddenly looked up and then said, "Fuuto?!"

"Natsu-nii I thought you only like nee-san" Fuuto said.

"What are you saying Fuuto!" Natsu nii-san yelled. Fuuto walked down and then approached me and Natsu nii-san. He stand in front of us and then pulled me.

Natsu nii-san released me and looked at Fuuto, ".. This is mine. No touching it" Fuuto said. My face suddenly become red. "Fuuto?!"

"Hmm.. I see.." Natsu nii-san chukled. He stand up and put his coat back. He stared to walked and then said, "Aya, you seems to be in trouble too" he said and then waved his hand at us and left.

What does that mean, Natsu nii-san?

* * *

**Review and comment~ ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

The first week since I start living back in the mansion has ended. It's now another great Saturday morning. "_Hhnnggghhh!_" I stretch my arms and then yawned.

I opened the veranda and then looked outside. I saw some of the leaves that remains in the big tree in the middle of the yard fell down. Those orange color leaves are the meaning of autumn and soon winter will come.

".. It will be nice if I can experience a white christmas here.." I said to myself. After thinking of something like that, I went back in and then changed to a nice piece of clothes.

A long sleeves soft pink color shirt, a shorts and a high-knee lenght white socks.

After that I went up to the living room to have a simple and quick breakfast.

As I arrived, I saw Tsuba nii-san and Azu nii-san together in the kitchen. "Good morning" I greeted them as I headed to the kitchen too.

"Hm? Ah! I thought you were Ema! It's only a troublesome little sister" Tsuba nii-san said. "Have I ever said that I'm good at sewing even sewing a mouth?" I smiled darkly.

Then Azu nii-san hit his head, "don't said things like that, Tsubaki."

"Aww.." Tsuba nii-san rubbed his head and said, "but it's true!"

"I'm really sorry for Tsubaki" Azu nii-san said and apologize for Tsuba nii-san's behavour.

I give a small smile, "since Azu nii-san's is the one who apologize, ok then. It's fine!"

"So if it's me you won't accept my apologize?" Tsuba nii-san said.

I looked at him and chukled, "half yes, half no."

"Tch. What a not cute sister" he clicked his tongue.

"Tsubaki" Azu nii-san said.

After talking to them. I make a nice milk tea for the drink. ".. Pancake must be nice" I said to myself and try to take the pan. But because it's to high, I can't really reached it. ".. Uunn.."

But then someone who is higher than me stand behind me. "... Tsuba nii-san?"

"You sure you're a high schooler? You're so tiny" he said. But then helped me getting the pan. He put it down and stand back to Azu nii-san.

He hates me but helped me. I don't get him.

I start to make the pancake and when I about to put it in the pan. "It's bitter!" Tsuba nii-san's cried.

"What the?" I looked behind. The two twins expression looked the same. "What's wrong?" I asked them.

"See, we're trying to make a milk like old time, but it doesn't taste sweet as back then" Azu nii-san explained.

Ah, I get it. I went to searched for a vanilla extract. "Found it!"

Then I approached them and put some of the vanilla extract to the milk. "Here taste it" I smiled.

The twins looked at each other for some seconds and then they took their glasses of milk. "_... Ittadakimasu_" they said together. Then drink the milks. "... Sweet.." They mumbled again at the same time. As expected from twins, 2 body one soul. "Right?" I grinned.

"How do you know about this?" Azu nii-san asked me.

"Eh? Well, I'm the one who always make this for you guys back then" I answered him.

"Ha?" Tsuba nii-san approached me and looked at me closely. "You sure?" He asked.

"I do!" I yelled at him. Tsuba nii-san stepped back and sighed, ".. That's weird" he murmured.

"Hm? Is that wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing! Azusa let's go! We already drink our milk, so let's go!" Tsuba nii-san yelled and pulled Azu nii-san's hand.

"Ah! Wait Tsubaki! You're the one who said you want the milk.. Wait!" And then they left me alone. What's wrong with Tsuba nii-san all of a sudden.

* * *

Later after that I went to the shop. "Welcome! Ah, Aya-chan!" Manager greeted me with a smile.

"_Ush._ I come to work today" I said.

"Eeh? But your work won't start until tomorrow. You should really take this day off to go somewhere with your brother!" Manager said to me. I put a poker face, "why should I?"

"Aya-chan! You're a high schooler now! Why don't you start searching for a boyfriend?" Manager said as she grabbed my shoulder tightly.

".. Haa.. Yeah right" I sighed. "I don't think I can do that. I have a purpose on going back because I want to protected Ema-san from the others and that is it" I explained to her.

Manager put a little sad expression. "Aya-chan.."

"It's not like they seems to like me home too. Tsuba nii-san just think I'm another troublesome person who will make it harder for him to be together with Ema-san..." I said those word without thinking. I gasp and looked at manager, "I, it's nothing. Don't really think about it manager!" I said to calmed her from worrying about me.

"Now, maybe I should go and prepare!" Went I want to come to the staffs room, manager said, "Aya-chan, it's not like everyone like that to you. Asakura-kun and some others must be happy to see you coming back home" she gave a small smile to me.

I sighed, "yeah. Thanks manager" and went to the staff room.

* * *

**Review and comment please :D**

**I will make a double update today~**


	8. Chapter 8

"Asahina-chan! Good morning" a friend from my new class, greeted me sweetly. I smiled and answered, "good morning.."

"Ah, have you heard that today economic class will be a practice on making a cupcake!" She said to me.

I blinked my eyes, "eh? Really? I didn't heard anything" I answered her.

"Ah! Is that so.. Well! Let's both do our best!" She said as she patted my shoulder. "Un!" I said.

* * *

After economic class, I went back to class with 2 cupcakes. "Fuuto.. Yeah, maybe Fuuto will like this.. But, he already get a lot more cupcakes from the others" I suddenly felt a bit irritate as I remember that he was smiling like a real prince. Why can't anyone see his true nature?!

Anyway, since it's the last class for me. I put the two cupcakes that I placed in a plastic so it won't be ruined, to my bag. ".. Ah, Ema-san and Yusuke's muffler" I suddenly remembered.

I walked to the 3rd years student floor to go to my two siblings class. "Etoo.." I searched for it but suddenly someone bumped me. "Uwa!"

"Ah!" The guy caught me from falling. I open my eyes and said, "huh?"

"You're ok?" He asked me. A senpai?

I nodded my head and said, "yes. Thank you senpai.."

"Sorry about that. Some guys here can be like that" he apologize to me. He wasn't the one who bumped me so why does he apologize? Weird..

"It's alright. Thank you" I bowed a bit.

"Ou! Ah, you're a 1st year student, right? Are you searching for someone here?" He asked me again.

"Un, Asahina Yusuke and Asa- no, Hinata Ema-san" I answered. "They're my classmates! Hm? Do you have something for them?" He asked me.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Ok then! Let me show you our class" he grinned. I followed him to the class and found Ema and Yusuke inside the class. "Hinata-san! Yusuke! You have a guest" the senpai shouted.

"Oh?" Yusuke and Ema approached the door.

"Ah, Aya-chan.." Ema greeted me.

"Aya? What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"Aya? Ah, could it be you're Yusuke's sister?" The senpai asked again.

"Yes, my name is Asahina Aya. Please to meet you senpai" I bowed my head to him. He chukled, "same here! I'm Sasakura! Nice to meet you!" He said with a wide smile. I shook his hand and smiled too.

"Stop flirting with my sister. What do you need?" Yusuke suddenly asked me. I hand them a bag with two mufflers inside. "For Ema-san and Yusuke. I heard the weather will be colder so I brought it for you guys too" I explained.

Ema take the bag and said, "thank you, Aya-chan."

"Un, you're welcome" I answered.

"Hinata-san and Yusuke's sister, seems like a good friends.." Sasakura-senpai commeted.

"R, really?!" Yusuke suddenly responded. Ah, I get it Yusuke doesn't want anyone to know about Ema being our sister. "Un, Ema-san and I get along very well" I said.

"A, anyway Aya, you should go home now alright" Yusuke said to me. Are you ordering me?!

I sighed, "alright, alright. Oh yeah, here, for senpai" I put out a plastic of the cupcake and give it to Sasakura-senpai.

"For me?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a small gift for helping me" I smiled.

He take the cupcake and his cheek begin to make a red color. "Th, thanks.." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Home, now!" Yusuke raised his voice. I looked at him with an irritate look and said, "fine, fine. Good luck with the studying baka-Yusuke" I waved my hand as I walked away.

"Ga?! She really sounded like Fuuto!" Yusuke shouted and I can hear Ema and Sasakura-senpai laughing.

As I got home, I went to the living room first. "I'm home.. Ah, it's empty.." I said to myself. "Oh yeah, everyone is busy, even Wataru isn't home yet.." I sighed and put my bag in the sofa.

I sat down and then said to myself again, ".. Today is quiet too" I closed my eyes and without my knowing, I begin to feel really sleepy. "So tired... Designing clothes until midnight is a bad.. Idea.. Fuaahh.." I yawned.

* * *

Eng.. it's really noisy..

"So why did she give your friend a cupcake?!"

"How should I know?! I don't know what happen either!"

"You should know! You're a big brother right? Haa.. As expected from baka-Yusuke!"

"Are you asking for a fight?!"

I open my eyes and glared at them, "I give it as a token for helping me!" I raised my voice, so these stupid sibling won't take this any furhter.

"Aya?! You're awake?!" Yusuke asked.

"I'm sleeping and I heard yelling and shouting! How can I not wake up with all those noises! Fuuto! I want you to apologize to Yusuke for yelling! And Yusuke should apologize too for suddenly become angry!" I ordered my two step-brothers.

".. Tch, sorry" Yusuke apologize.

"..." Fuuto doesn't said a thing. I looked at him and then he finally said, "hah! I don't need to apologize because I'm not wrong!" He said with a sarcastic tone and then walked away to the elevator.

"What the?! Come back here!" Yusuke shouted.

"Bye!" Fuuto yelled and then the elevator door is closed. "Tch, that brat!" Yusuke clicked his tongue.

"Why does this stupid fight start?" I asked Yusuke that still standing in front of me.

"See, when I just got home and went here I found Fuuto was sitting next to you while you were asleep. He was looking at you like he was going to..." Before Yusuke can continued, I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Ok! Stop!" I said. I sighed and uncover his mouth, "so you stopped him?" I asked him.

"Yeah, of course! Then he first asked me what did you give to me before going home.." He stopped and continued, "I answered that you gave me and Hinata a muffler and suddenly he began to yell.."

"Something like?" I asked.

Yusuke try to remember and repeated what Fuuto said, "umm.. Like, 'then why did she gave your friend a cupcake?! That suppose to be mine!' He yelled like that at me."

I nodded my head, I understand the situation but I don't think it's necessary for Fuuto to yelled like a child at Yusuke.

"I did bake a cupcake for him. It's still in my bag" I said to Yusuke.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, I baked two cupcakes one for me and one for Fuuto, but I gave one for Sasakura-senpai because he helped me, that is it. I wonder why Fuuto suddenly become angry like that.." I sighed and ruffled my hair.

Yusuke looked at me seirously, ".. Ah, I get it why" he whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Ah! Nothing, nothing! Let's just go back to our own room. You look like you still need some sleep" Yusuke patted my head lightly. I looked down to hide the blush and nodded my head.

After that, we both when to our own room. As I came to my room, I sighed tired-ly and then said to myself, "what is up with Fuuto lately.."

I put the cupcake that was suppose to be Fuuto's on my desk.

I changed my uniform to a casual piece of clothes and then laid down on my bed for a while.

I looked up and my thought start to wonder off, I begin to space out, until I realize, I have a homework for tomorrow. "Better do it now.. The faster it's done the faster I get to go and rest" I sighed again.

_Every time you sigh, your happiness will gone.._

"Ah?" I realize I just space out and remember those words. ".. Who's words is it again.. Aaa! I don't have time to think something like that!" I ruffled my hair and start doing my homework.

Couple of minutes later, I finished my homework, "aaa.. Finally" I stretch my arms and put the pencil down.

"_Fuaahh.._" I yawned, "so.. Sleepy.." I slowly closed my eyes and rest my head in the desk. I'm too sleepy to move to the bed..

* * *

** -Authors POV.-**

After Aya fell asleep, some couple of minutes later, Fuuto came in to her room. Fuuto came in without knocking and how clumsy Aya can be, she didn't lock the door!

"Aya.." Fuuto murmured alone. He put his hand on her head and start stroking her hair gently. ".. Why does this happening to me" Fuuto mumbled alone. His eyes looked around the room and found a cupcake next to Aya's hand.

"This cupcake is.." Fuuto suddenly remember the cupcake that she gave to Sasakura. "Tch" Fuuto clicked his tongue and then take the cupcake. "Aya, why won't you understand me.." He murmured again.

Fuuto moved his face closer to Aya's face. ".. You're mine" he said. Outside Aya's room, Subaru was passing by and found her door room isn't close.

"Huh?" Subaru said. Worried about her step-sister, he went in without knocking too. "Aya, I'm coming in.." He said.

Subaru enter Aya's room and then saw what Fuuto about to do, "Fuuto!" Subaru startle.

Fuuto suddenly looked up with a surprised expression. "Suba-nii?!"

"What are you doing in Aya's room?" Subaru asked.

"Nothing!" Fuuto yelled and dashed out from Aya's room with a cupcake in his hand. "Cupcake?" Subaru said with a confuse tone.

Ignoring that, Subaru approached Aya. "Aya.." He patted her head lightly, "Aya, wake up" he said again.

"Hn?" Aya begin to open her eyes, ".. Subaru?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes, because her sight is still blurry.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked Subaru while still-half-sleeping.

"Just checking you. I saw Fuuto was in your room while you're sleeping. Aya, you know that you and Ema is the only girl here. So, you need to lock the door, when you're asleep" Subaru said to his younger sister.

Aya that was still half asleep, nodded her head lazily, "it's not like you guys will attack me or anything and I usually lock the door but, I just forgot because I'm too sleepy" Aya explained to Subaru.

Subaru stared at her and said, "don't let that happen again."

"Yes" Aya answered. Subaru patted her head for the last time before he left her room. He started to walked but then he looked back for some seconds to said, "lock the door, alright?" And finally left the room.

"Yes.." Aya answered. After her step-brother left her room, Aya murmured, "because a wolf will only attack their prey, not a hunter.." She then looked at the door, ".. You guys won't attack me."

* * *

**I am planning on writing a Halloween chapters after this! Anyway, this is extra long chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! X3**

**Don't forget Review and comment~**


End file.
